黒い 羽 天使 の 恋
by chariot330
Summary: Malaikat bersayap hitam itu menodai kesuciannya dg cinta dan membuatnya harus memilih,tetap menjadi malaikat dan melupakannya atau menjual nyawanya pada iblis agar bisa menjadi manusia dalam kurun satu putaran musim hanya untuk bersama gadis yg dicintaya?
1. Sono fushigi na shonen wa…dare?

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach.

**Warning :** AU. OOC-ness. NOT INCEST

* * *

><p><strong>黒い 羽 天使 の 恋<strong>**  
><strong>**Kuroi Hane Tenshi no Koi**

_(Love of Black Feathered Angel)_

Ichiban Monogatari : Sono fushigi na shonen wa…dare?  
><em>(Kisah Pertama : Pria misterius itu…siapa?)<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sebuah mitos bercerita, saat bulan purnama berpendar dengan terangnya di malam yang tak berbintang, seorang putri yang cantik jelita menemukan sayap-sayap putih tak bertuan yang terapung-apung diatas danau. Dihiasi dengan kilauan cahaya purnama, mata sang putri terbelalak melihat seorang pria yang terbaring lemah dengan wajah yang amat tampan dan rambut panjang yang hitam legam bagai malam. Sang putri akhirnya mendekati sosok pria itu dan membelai lembut wajah tampan itu. Tak ia elakkan kalau kulit wajah pria itu sangat lembut dan ia ingin sekali melihat seberapa indah iris mata pria itu. Diguncangkan pelan bahu tak berselimut itu dan putri itu terkejut saat melihat kelopak mata pria itu terangkat..."<em>

"Hummph!"

Kedua telapak tangannya dengan spontan menutupi mulutnya yang hampir berteriak kaget. Kakinya melangkah sedikit menjauh dari tubuh yang berbaring tanpa pakaian itu. Ia menerka-nerka selagi otaknya kembali mengingat mitos yang pernah diceritakan oleh almarhum kakak tercinta, mitos yang bercerita tentang cinta terlarang malaikat dengan gadis manusia. Apa mungkin mitos itu nyata? Tidak, tidak mungkin, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak melihat sayap-sayap putih yang bertebaran melainkan sayap-sayap hitam yang menghiasi tubuh pria misterius yang tidak berpakaian itu. Belum lagi, ia menemukan pria itu di malam yang tidak dihiasi bulan maupun bintang. Hhh,sebenarnya siapa dia?

Kelopak mata pria itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan iris kelabunya. Sedikit ia melirik sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya dan bertemu dengan indahnya violet yang berbinar dalam kegelapan. Siapa dia? Siapa gadis itu? Apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya? Pikirannya berlomba-lomba mencari memori tentang gadis yang dijumpainya ini dan dalam sekejap pria itu terkejut saat tangan mungil gadis itu menyentuh wajahnya.

"Apa kau terluka?"

Suara gadis itu terdengar sedikit bergetar dan tangan mungilnya menyentuh wajah pria itu dengan penuh ketakutan.

Pria itu malah menutup matanya kembali dan merasakan kehangatan dari jemari mungil yang menyusuri wajahnya.

"_Ne_, apa kau sakit?"

Gadis itu semakin merasa ketakutan. Pria tampan yang sempat membuka matanya malah kembali menutup mata keabuan yang sempat menghipnotisnya. Ah, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah ia memanggil orang lain untuk menolongnya? Tetapi bagaimana jika saat ia mencari bantuan, pria misterius itu malah menghilang dibawa binatang buas? Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin ada binatang buas yang bisa membawa pria itu. Tidak ada binatang buas yang cukup besar untuk membawa pria itu di sekitar hutan ini. Namun apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"_Ne, shonen, okite_!"

Gadis itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh pria itu kembali dan yang membuat gadis itu bernapas lega, pria itu merespon dengan menggenggam telapak tangannya. Pria itu kemudian bangkit perlahan dan menunduk dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal seakan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Rambut hitam sebahu menutupi wajahnya yang tampak terluka saat dilihat oleh gadis itu sekilas saja.

Pria itu tiba-tiba melemparkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu terbaring di bawah tubuh tak berpakaian pria itu. Wajah gadis itu merona merah saat merasakan kulit mulus pria itu bersentuhan dengan _kimono_nya dan napas hangat pria itu beradu dengan leher mulusnya.

"Uuuh…_nani ka shiteiru, Shonen_?"

"Aku…ingin _merasakan dirimu_…"

.

.

.

"Gyaaaaa! Lepaskan aku!"

Gadis itu berteriak nyaring dan membuat kuping pria misterius itu berdengung kencang. Ia kemudian bangkit sambil menutup kupingnya dan sebelah matanya untuk menetralisir dengungan yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengaungi lorong telinganya. Gadis itu malah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada dan bergerak menjauhi pria itu. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat iris violetnya menjelajahi setiap ukiran tubuh pria misterius yang tidak berbusana. Alhasil, teriakan yang lebih nyaring mengaung dari bibir gadis itu.

"KYAAAAAAA! HENTAAAIII!"

Ia kemudian membalikkan badanya sehingga punggungnya lah yang menatap tubuh tak berbusana itu. Sekarang kedua telapak tangannya menutupi bola matanya dan napasnya terengah-engah akan rasa kaget. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Cepat kenakan pakaianmu, cepat!"

"Pakaian? Memangnya kenapa?"

Gadis itu sontak semakin _shock_ mendengar suara yang berat itu sedikit bergumam dalam heningnya malam.

"Ka-kau p-punya pakaian kan? Ce-cepat kenakan!"

Namun, pria itu malah diam membisu. Hanya bunyi genangan air yang terdengar dalam kesunyian yang terjadi sesaat itu.

"He-Hei! Kau mendengarku tidak?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban yang didapat oleh gadis itu yang ia dapatkan malah kedua tangan yang panjang yang tiba-tiba melingkar di lehernya dari belakang. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan tubuhnya benar-benar gemetaran.

"Aku ingin _merasakan dirimu_…"

Lagi. Ucapan yang terlontar dari nada baritone pria itu lagi-lagi membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Apa yang ia maksud? Telanjang bulat tidak sadarkan diri di tengah hutan dan tiba-tiba memeluk gadis perawan dan meminta untuk merasakan tubuh gadis itu, makhluk bejat macam apa yang dapat melakukan hal itu?

Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah juga. Dilepasnya _obi_ yang melingkari perutnya dan tak lupa juga kain kimono yang dikenakannya dan dengan sigap, didorongnya tubuh pria itu ke belakang bersamaan dengan kimono yang dilepasnya sehingga tubuh pria itu terlentang di tanah dan kain kimononya menutupi sebagian_ penting_ tubuh pria itu. Sang gadis yang masih mengenakan lapisan dalam kimono yang berbahan _mori_ dan berwarna putih itu beranjak bangkit dan menatap pria itu dengan penuh kebanggaan. Hey, ini pertamakalinya ia berhasil mendorong pria yang lebih besar darinya hingga jatuh, kau tahu?

"_Hen na shonen_, cepat kenakan kimonoku. Aku akan menginterogasimu setelah ini."

Dan violet itu semakin membelalak tidak percaya melihat pria itu hanya memandang kimono yang terkapar di atas tubuhnya.

Jangan katakan kalau pria itu tidak mengerti cara mengenakan pakaian.

"_Apa ini?"_

Oh tidak, nada baritone itu membuat hal yang paling tidak diinginkan gadis itu menjadi kenyataan. Siapa sebenarnya pria itu? Kenapa ia tidak mengerti hal yang sangat simpel seperti mengenakan pakaian? Yah, memang sih, pakaian yang diberikan gadis itu adalah pakaiannya sendiri namun tetap saja, pria itu sangat…_aneh_.

"Aaaahhh!" Gadis itu mengacak-acak rambut sebahunya karena frustasi dan langsung memosisikan dirinya di belakang pria yang kini sudah terduduk. "Biar aku yang membantumu. Buka kedua tanganmu!"

Pria itu dengan patuh membuka tangannya ke samping dan membiarkan tangan mungil gadis itu menarik kimono yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Wajah gadis itu kembali bersemu merah saat menarik kimono dari belakang. Dipalingkan wajahnya ke samping dikenakannya kimono itu agar menutupi tubuh pria itu. Dengan lihai, gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria itu dan membalut obi yang tadi dilepasnya dan diikatkan dengan erat agar bagian depan kimononya tidak terbuka.

Memang, ukuran kimononya terlalu kecil untuk pria dengan ukuran badan yang cukup proporsional itu namun, kimono itu sudah amat cukup untuk menutupi bagian _penting_ pria itu. Itu sudah sangat membuat gadis itu merasa lega.

Gadis itu kembali berpindah tempat untuk menghadap wajah pria itu. Sejenak dipandangnya, dan ia kembali terhipnotis dengan ketampanan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. O-oh, wajahnya kembali bersemu merah dan dengan cepat ia palingkan. Bagaimana ini untuk menormalkan atmosfir yang menjadi kembali hening? Ia berpikir dan menemukan jawabannya. Akankah lebih baik ia berkenalan dahulu dengan pria aneh itu?

Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada pria itu dengan wajah yang masih berpaling dan bersemu merah.

"A-Aku _Kuchiki Rukia_. Siapa namamu?"

Namun pria itu masih tetap diam dan memaksa iris violet itu untuk menatap ketampanannya sekali lagi. Oh, benar-benar godaan mata bagi violet itu.

"He-hei, kau punya nama tidak?" Kembali lagi ia sedikit membentak untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"…Nama? Siapa namaku?"

Gadis itu semakin terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. Rasanya ia tidak percaya pria setampan itu tidak mengerti apapun termasuk namanya sendiri dan saat itu juga, suara almarhum kakaknya yang bercerita kembali masuk dalam pikirannya.

"…_dan malaikat yang tak tahu apapun itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai belajar tentang manusia. Semua itu demi bisa memandang gadis yang dicintainya dari dekat…"_

Pria misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah hutan.

Pria yang mempunyai ketampanan luar biasa.

Pria yang tidak tahu apapun bahkan namanya.

Apakah pria itu…

"_Tenshi-sama?"_

Gadis itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah meluncur dari bibirnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikir kalau pria itu adalah malaikat? Mungkin saja pria itu adalah salah satu bangsawan yang sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan ini dan mengenakan baju yang mewah. Lalu para bandit yang berkeliaran merampok pria itu dan mengambil pakaian mewah dan seluruh harta bendanya. Pria itu berusaha membela diri dan terjatuh, kepalanya membentur tanah, dan hilang ingatan. Ya, itu bisa menjelaskan bagaimana pria setampan itu bisa terbaring tanpa mengenakan apapun di tengah hutan dan tidak mengenal apa-apa. Amnesia bisa menjelaskan kenapa pria itu tidak mengenal apapun bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin kau amnesia, err, _shonen_?"

Pria itu malah menatapnya bingung.

"Humm…amnesia itu apa ya…begini! Kau tidak mengingat apapun kan bahkan namamu sendiri? Itu yang namanya amnesia!"

Pria itu mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, karena aku yang menemukanmu, berarti aku yang harus memberimu nama…siapa ya namamu? Kuro? Taro? Ah, tidak tidak tidak! Nama seperti itu terlalu jelek untuk pria setampan kamu. Bagaimana dengan…"

Gadis itu kembali menatap sekitar seakan mencari inspirasi untuk nama pria itu. Dipandangnya langit, pohon, dan benda-benda disekitar namun, tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia kemudian menatap pria itu lagi. Iris keabuan, kulit putih yang halus, wajah yang tampan bak malaikat, tubuh yang proporsional…Ah, bagaikan melihat cahaya putih dalam gelapnya malam. Tunggu! _Cahaya putih dalam kegelapan…._

"_Byakuya…_"

"Byakuya?"

"Ya, Byakuya! Nama yang cocok buatmu! _Byaku_ yang diambil dari _Shiro_ yang berarti putih dan _Ya _yang diambil dari _Yoru_ yang berarti malam. Cocok sekali! Byaku-ya! Malam yang putih! Aaah~ ternyata aku punya bakat untuk membuat nama yang indah!"

Gadis itu terlihat begitu senang dan membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil. Pria itu kini mempunyai nama, ia merasa senang.

"Hei, Byakuya! Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi sambil menatap pria itu dengan penuh rasa senang. Pria itu memandangnya agak lama dan akhirnya menerima uluran tangan gadis itu. Digenggamnya pelan tangan gadis itu dan ia merasakan kehangatan yang langsung menjalar dari ujung jemari panjangnya ke seluruh tubuh. Ia merasa sangat senang kali ini dan sangat menanti hal baru apa yang akan dijumpanya nanti.

_Bersama Rukia…_

"Ne, Byakuya. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku! Jangan tanya kenapa! Aku yang menemukanmu dan memberimu nama, sudah sepantasnya kan aku juga merawatmu? Mulai sekarang kau harus bisa berpura-pura sebagai _Kuchiki Byakuya_, kakak sepupuku, supaya orang-orang tidak curiga. Ah, tidak. Aku lupa! Bagaimana aku bisa pulang dengan pakaian seperti ini? Dan aku tidak mungkin membawamu dengan pakaian seperti itu! Yabe, apa yang harus kita lakukan, ne, Byakuya?"

Ia benar-benar menanti hal baru apa yang akan ia lalui bersama gadis itu.

**::Tsuzuku::**

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

Shonen : Cowok

Okite : Bangun

Nani ka shiteiru? : Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Hentai / Hen : Aneh

Tenshi : Malaikat

* * *

><p><strong>Chariot330 :<strong> Fic baru lagi! Sekarang saya ngambil tema yang berbau fantasy dan mengambil latar Jepang abad 16-an. **Ini fic spesial dibuat untuk Voidy** yang selalu mengajari saya bagaimana membuat cerita yang bagus dan benar serta membantu saya dalam banyak hal lain. Untuk kenapa Byakuya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit dan jadi rada mesum, akan saya bahas di beberapa chapter selanjutnya. Saya benar-benar mengharapkan apresiasi dari reader sekalian untuk memotivasi saya dalam membuat fanfiksi yang benar! Jadi saya benar-benar mengharapkan REVIEW dari reader sekalian.

**MOHON REVIEWNYA!**


	2. Utsukushii Chikai

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach.

**Warning :** AU. OOC-ness. NOT INCEST

* * *

><p><strong>黒い 羽 天使 の 恋<strong>**  
><strong>**Kuroi Hane Tenshi no Koi**

_(Love of Black Feathered Angel)_

Ichiban Monogatari : Utsukushii Chikai  
><em>(Kisah Pertama : Sumpah yang Indah)<em>

* * *

><p>Rukia memutar kedua bola matanya, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang sedang berada dalam kamarnya. Dari balik celah jendela yang digesernya sedikit, tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaan para dayangnya. Hanya lentera kekuningan yang berpendar di kamar dengan tatami hijau kekuningan itu. <em>Aman<em>, pikirnya sejenak. Semakin digesernya jendela berlapis _shoji_ itu dan diangkatnya sedikit lapisan pakaian putih berbahan _mori_ itu. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, ia melompati jendela kamar yang tingginya tidak seberapa.

_Duk._

Benturan antara _tatami_ dan ujung jempol kakinya sedikit menimbulkan suara. Dan secara tiba-tiba, napasnya tertahan saat melihat siluet seorang pelayan yang melewati kamarnya. Oh, apa ia mendengar suara kakinya tadi? Adrenalinnya berpacu. Jika salah satu dayangnya tahu apa yang dilakukannya…dan tahu apa yang DIBAWANYA pulang ke kediaman, bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa melihat mentari esok pagi. Yah…tentu saja itu karena pelajaran tentang etika seorang nona bangsawan yang akan menghantuinya seminggu penuh.

"Rukia," suara baritone itu mengejutkannya.

Dengan cepat Rukia membalikkan wajahnya ke arah pria mesu—bukan, pria yang sedang hilang ingatan itu. Jari telunjuk Rukia langsung menempel di bibirnya yang mengatup secara tiba-tiba, seakan memberi isyarat kepada pria itu untuk diam sejenak.

"Ssshh…Byakuya, diam!" ujar Rukia dengan suara berbisik. "Jika ketahuan kita bisa _habis_. Tunggulah diluar, aku akan mengambil pakaian _Niisama_ untukmu. Tolong jangan berulah selama aku pergi mengambil baju."

Byakuya mengangguk—entah mengerti atau tidak.

Rukia kemudian menutup jendelanya dan secepat mungkin mengambil _furisode _yang masih tergantung di sisi ruangan. Tanpa ia sadari, dibalik pintu berlapis shoji itu sedang berdiri seorang dayang. Suara ketukan pun terdengar, membuat Rukia yang baru mulai mengenakan furisodenya menjadi panik.

"_Rukia-sama…Apa anda sudah tidur?_"

Ternyata sosok itu adalah dayang pribadinya.

"A-aa, Hinamori. Tunggu sebentar."

"_Baik, Rukia-sama_."

Rukia langsung membuka jendela yang tadinya ia tutup dan Byakuya yang sedang membalik badan menatap langit sedikit terkejut. Iris keabuan itu kemudian mengunci rapat pandangannya pada violet yang terlihat sangat bingung.

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Byakuya, dengar. Nanti akan ada seorang pelayan yang masuk ke ruanganku. Pastikan kau tidak akan berulah aneh yang bisa membuatnya tahu tentang keberadaanmu." Tekan Rukia. "PAS-TI-KAN"

"…_Rukia-sama, anda sedang berbicara dengan siapa?_"

Rukia spontan menutup jendela tanpa menunggu respon dari Byakuya. Jantungnya kini berdebar dengan keras. Oh—ia berharap pria itu mengerti semua perkataannya tadi. Kalau tidak…

…_habislah_.

Pelayan yang disebut Rukia bernama Hinamori itu menggeser pintu ruangan Rukia sambil meminta maaf atas kelakuan tidak sopannya. Muncullah gadis muda yang berumur kurang lebih 15 atau 16 tahun dari balik pintu geser. Rambut hitam kecoklatan yang dicepol, kimono merah yang membalut tubuh dengan perawakan mungil—walau sedikit lebih tinggi dari Rukia—wajah bulat dengan pipi kemerahan bagai buah plum, dan mata hazel yang kini menerawang seluruh sudut kamar, benar-benar menggambarkan betapa menawannya dayang pribadi Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori Momo.

"Rukia-sama?"

Oh—suaranya begitu manis saat memanggil nona kesayangannya.

"Y-ya? Hinamori, ada apa?"

Mata Hinamori tiba-tiba melirik sebentar ke arah jendela yang berada di belakang tubuh Rukia, namun pandangannya kembali terkunci pada sang nona. Ia kemudian duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya terhadap Rukia.

"Rukia-sama, hari ini datang kabar dari _Kouga-sama_." Ujarnya pelan.

Mendengar nama Kouga, Rukia sedikit terkejut. "Eh, ada kabar dari Niisama?"

"Benar, Rukia-sama. Beliau mengatakan bahwa beliau tidak akan bisa kembali ke kediaman utama _hingga bulan_ _kembali bersinar penuh untuk yang kedua kalinya_."

Wajah Rukia yang tadinya kusut kini berubah menjadi lebih cerah saat mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh Hinamori. Dengan spontan, Rukia memeluk Hinamori. Ia benar-benar merasa lega karena tidak harus menjelaskan tentang Byakuya kepada kakaknya yang akan pulang dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih satu minggu pada awal rencana. Paling tidak, waktu satu setengah bulan dirasa cukup untuk membantu Byakuya mengingat siapa dirinya sebelum sang kakak kembali pulang ke kediaman.

_Ya, pasti cukup._

"Ru-Rukia-sama…ada apa?"

"Ehehehe…Tidak ada apa-apa, Hinamori_-kun_…Aku hanya merasa senang~"

"Rukia-sama! Jangan memanggil saya Hinamori-kun!"

"Hooo…Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku mengingatkanmu pada _Aizen-sensei_? Oh, atau kini kau sudah memutuskan untuk kembali pada _Hitsugaya-dono_?"

Hinamori menghela napas panjang. Ah, kapan sang nona-nya ini merubah kebiasaan jeleknya?

"Rukia-sama, kini anda terdengar seperti Rangiku-san. Saya tidak kembali pada Shiro-chan ataupun Aizen-sama. Saya hanya..."

Entah kenapa, mata Hinamori kini kembali terpaku pada jendela yang sudah tidak terjaga lagi. Seulas senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya yang bulat. Sejak awal ia sudah curiga dengan nona yang tadinya sempat menghilang dari kamarnya dan saat kembali, sang nona malah berbicara sendiri sambil membuka jendela_. Hm, pasti ada sesuatu di balik jendela itu_. Dengan pelan ia melepaskan dirinya dari kedua lengan sang nona yang melingkari lehernya dan dengan sekuat tenaganya, Hinamori berlari untuk menggapai bingkai jendela berlapis shoji itu.

Wajah Rukia kembali memucat saat melihat tangan yang Hinamori yang sudah memegang bingkai jendela itu.

"_Ne_, Rukia-sama. Sebelum saya memasuki ruangan anda, saya mendengar anda membuka jendela dan bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Boleh saya tahu siapa dia gerangan sebelum telapak tangan saya menggeser jendela ini dan melihat 'dia' secara langsung?...Kouga-sama tentu akan _sangat murka_ jika mengetahui kelakuan anda kali ini, Rukia sama…"

Keringat dingin kini mulai menetes dari pelipis Rukia. Apakah ia harus jujur pada Hinamori? Tidak. Jangan sampai Hinamori tahu. Kalau ia tahu, semua rencana yang sudah disusunnya akan hancur berantakan. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui rencana itu selain dirinya sendiri.

"Rukia-sama?"

Ia harus mencegah Hinamori membuka jendela itu!

"Ruki-…"

"Ba-Baiklah, Hinamori, aku akan jujur. Tapi, tolong…jangan ceritakan pada Niisama."

"Tergantung seberapa parahnya kebenaran itu, Rukia-sama."

"Hinamori!"

"Baiklah Rukia-sama, akan saya dengarkan."

Rukia kemudian duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas pangkuannya dan helaian rambutnya menutupi wajahnya yang kini tertunduk.

"Sebenarnya…" Rukia mulai bercerita. "Saat itu aku kabur dari kamar melalui jendela dan berjalan-jalan ke hutan di belakang sayap kanan rumah utama."

"Ke hutan? Anda tahu kan betapa bahayanya hutan itu kalau malam! Walau masih dalam lingkup kediaman Kuchiki, tetap saja—"

"Bisa aku lanjutkan ceritaku, Hinamori?"

Hinamori kini ikut terduduk seraya menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Oh, betapa bodohnya nona-nya itu! Jika terjadi sesuatu pada sang nona, maka bisa dipastikan seluruh kepala pelayan Kuchiki akan terlepas karena pedang Kuchiki Kouga!

"…Lalu saat aku sampai di danau itu, aku menemukan…aku menemukan…" Rukia menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "…aku menemukan…seekor kelinci putih yang gemuk dan lucu sedang terkilir! Kemudian karena pandangan matanya yang sangat lucu dan tubuh yang sangat menggemaskan itu, aku membawanya kembali ke rumah utama!"

"Lalu ke mana kelinci itu?"

"Kembali ke hutan!"

"Ha?"

"Ya! Sewaktu aku membawanya masuk ke kamar…dia…dia…tiba-tiba bisa melompat! Ya! Kelinci itu tiba-tiba bisa melompat! Yasudah, aku katakan padanya untuk kembali ke hutan dan ku buka lagi jendela itu untuk melepaskan makhluk berbulu nan menggemaskan tersebut! Aku berkata benar, Hinamori. Percayalah padaku!"

Hinamori terkekeh mendengar alasan yang terdengar menggelikan itu. Dalam hati, Hinamori tahu bahwa sang nona ini 100% berbohong padanya namun, ia percaya kalau sang nona tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang dapat membahayakan keselamatannya sendiri. Dengan pasrah, Hinamori kini bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk pada Rukia.

"Dengan sepenuh hati saya akan selalu percaya pada nona saya dan dengan segenap jiwa, saya akan _melindungi_ nona saya. Untuk seumur hidup saya, nona saya hanyalah Kuchiki Rukia-sama. Hanya satu dan tak kan terganti. Itulah sumpah saya di atas makam ibu saya. Mohon Rukia-sama memaafkan segala kelancangan saya, mulai dari lidah yang tak terjaga hingga perilaku yang tak terdidik."

"Hinamori! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, kau bukan hanya seorang pelayan bagiku! Kau…sudah seperti _kakak perempuanku_…"

Hinamori kemudian memeluk nona yang begitu disayanginya, "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya yang rendah ini untuk disandingkan setara dengan mendiang _Hisana-sama_. Terimakasih banyak, Rukia-sama. Saya akan selalu percaya pada anda."

Rukia tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan pelukan Hinamori darinya. Kini hatinya terasa sangat tergores telah berbohong pada orang yang sangat dipercayainya—bukan, yang sangat mempercayainya. Haruskah ia berkata jujur?

"Hinamori—…"

"Saya harus kembali ke rumah samping, Rukia-sama. Anda bisa menceritakan _semuanya_ nanti."

Ia tahu. Hinamori tahu semua kebohongan yang ia telah rangkai. Ah~ membuatnya sedikit terlihat bodoh. Namun, rasa senang yang meluap-luap dalam hatinya tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Hinamori…"

Hinamori hanya membungkuk sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Hinamori, tunggu!" Rukia menahan Hinamori. "Katakan pada penjaga kalau nanti akan datang seorang Kuchiki yang berasal dari rumah timur. Dan Hinamori, tolong siapkan ruang istirahat yang nyaman baginya, o ya, serta beberapa pakaian bersih. Letakkan saja di dalam lemari ruangnya nanti."

"Baiklah, Rukia-sama. Akan saya laksanakan. Dan…boleh saya tahu nama Kuchiki-sama yang akan menginap di rumah utama?"

Rukia semakin merasa wajahnya sangat gampang ditebak. Hinamori benar-benar bisa melihat semua kebohongannya.

"_Kuchiki Byakuya_."

Hinamori tersenyum.

"_Nama yang bagus, Rukia-sama. Anda benar-benar pandai memilih_."

_Hmppph_…Kini Rukia harus mempersiapkan waktu untuk menjelaskan semua kebohongannya pada Hinamori. Ya, kau memang tidak bisa berkata sembarang pada pelayan yang sudah mengenal Kuchiki lebih dalam dari dirimu.

* * *

><p>Langkah kecil Rukia terhenti di depan ruang dengan pintu geser yang sangat besar. Di dalam hatinya, ia berdoa agar kakaknya memaafkan kelancangannya kali ini. Ia akan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur sang kakak yang kini sedang berada di luar wilayah.<p>

"Niisama, maafkan aku."

Rukia membungkuk—lebih tepatnya, bersujud menyembah kamar Kouga yang tidak berpenghuni sebelum kedua tangannya membuka lebar kedua pintu geser itu dalam satu hentakan.

_Gelap._

Kondisi ruangan tidur Kouga sangat gelap namun bersih. Dengan hati-hati, Rukia membawa masuk lampion yang dibawanya sedari tadi untuk menerangi kamar Kouga. Cahaya keemasan mulai merambah pojok-pojok ruangan yang gelap. Kamar seorang Kouga memang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Ukurannya mungkin dua—tidak, tiga kali dari ukuran kamar Rukia. Namun, isinya sangat sederhana. Hanya sebuah meja duduk yang dipakainya bekerja, futon yang selimutnya bersulamkan benang emas, dan lemari pakaian serta beberapa lukisan dan kaligrafi yang menggantung di dinding kamar.

Rukia pun membuka lemari yang pastinya berisikan pakaian milik Kouga. Diambilnya sehelai _shikakusho_ dan _hakama_ serta _haori_ sederhana yang terletak di tumpukan paling bawah pakaian Kouga. Saat Rukia mengangkat beberapa pakaian Kouga agar bisa mengambil haori, Rukia menemukan selembar lukisan tua. Diangkatnya lampion itu mendekati lukisan tua yang berukuran telapak tangan itu dan terkesiaplah Rukia. Lukisan itu…

"_Neesan…?_"

Jemarinya bergetar dan Rukia tidak bisa menahan senyum kebahagiaan yang terulas di wajahnya.

"_Ternyata, Kouga niisama tidak pernah melupakan Hisana neesan…_"

Rukia kemudian meletakkan kembali lukisan wanita dengan wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya ke dalam lemari pakaian Kouga. Ia pun tak lupa untuk sedikit merapikan susunan pakaian yang sedikit kacau karena ulahnya saat mengambil haori tadi. Ditutupnya kembali lemari tersebut dan dibawanya pergi selembar _shikakusho, hakama_, serta _haori_ kembali ke kamarnya.

Dan betapa kagetnya Rukia saat ia membuka jendela kamarnya kembali, sosok Byakuya sudah tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun. Iris violetnya dengan liar melirik ke segala sudut untuk mencari keberadaan Byakuya namun, sosok Byakuya masih tidak bisa ditemukan.

Ia pun akhirnya nekat melompat kembali ke luar kamar untuk mencari Byakuya.

Entah kenapa ia mau repot-repot mencari pria aneh itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang kalau pria itu lenyap? Tidak ada lagi, kan, yang akan membuatnya kerepotan?

Tetapi mengapa, tubuh dan hatinya tidak bisa mengikuti akal sehatnya? Ia hanya merasa…_Ia perlu menemukan Byakuya._

Ya, Rukia tahu itu sejak pertama ia menemukan Byakuya yang terkapar di tengah hutan saat itu.

"Arrgh…Ke mana pria mesum itu?"

Rukia masih menoleh ke sana sini sembari matanya mejelajahi pepohonan sekitar. Dan ia tiba-tiba terkejut saat melihat sehelai bulu hitam yang jatuh dari atasnya. Ia kemudian menengadah dan mendapati Byakuya yang tengah asik memandangi langit dari atas pohon. Diamatinya sosok Byakuya saat itu sambil tersenyum lega.

"Hei, Byakuya."

Si empunya nama membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Rukia dari atas. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang terbentuk pada wajah tampan itu. Hanya desau napas dan gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Byakuya lalu melompat turun, menghampiri gadis mungil yang sepertinya membawa sesuatu untuknya.

Rukia kemudian menyerahkan pakaian Kouga untuk dipinjamkan pada Byakuya dan Byakuya masih menatapnya dengan tatapan…bingung.

"Kenakan ini!" perintah Rukia. "Kau hanya perlu memasukkan kedua tangan dan kakimu pada lubang-lubang di pakaian ini. Tidak sulit kan? Lalu kau mengikatnya seperti aku mengikatkan obi itu tadi. Jelas?"

Byakuya mengangguk—entah pertanda mengerti atau tidak.

"Errr…Baiklah. Kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu dahulu. Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Jika kau sudah selesai, ketuklah jendelaku."

* * *

><p>Membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar sepertinya, untuk seorang Byakuya mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang cukup simpel. Membuat Rukia sedikit frustasi menunggu pria itu untuk mengetuk jendela. Imajinasi Rukia sudah melayang entah ke mana. Mulai dari Byakuya yang masih bingung bagaimana mengenakan pakaian dan hanya memandang pakaian tersebut dengan penuh tanda tanya, hingga kemungkinan ia malah berkeliling rumah utama dengan pakaian—err—minim milik Rukia. Membayangkannya saja benar-benar bisa membuat semburat merah menari dengan riang di atas pipi Rukia.<p>

"…Gawaaaaat! Bagaimana kalau pria bodoh itu benar-benar berkeliling dengan pakaianku?"

Kini Kuchiki Rukia benar-benar termakan imajinasinya sendiri.

_Dok dok dok._

Suara ketukan pada jendela kini sudah terdengar. Suara ketuk tersebut akhirnya bisa memecah ilusi bodoh yang sedaritadi membuat Rukia panik. Sesegera mungkin, Rukia membuka jendela kamarnya dan mendapati—yang ajaibnya—seorang Byakuya yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

Oh, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan muda.

Tampan. Tinggi. Berwibawa. Agung. Berkharisma.

Semua imej menawan itu kini merasuki setiap saraf Rukia saat melihat Byakuya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok Byakuya yang kali ini benar-benar menghipnotis Rukia hingga Rukia tidak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari iris keabuan dan wajah yang kaku milik Byakuya.

Jantungnya serasa berdebar lebih cepat.

Napasnya naik turun berulang kali dalam hitungan detik.

"_Rukia…_"

Suara baritone itu…menelannya dalam kefanaan.

Dan saat Rukia merasa tangan Byakuya mengusap pipinya, semburat merah yang tadinya muncul karena rasa panik kini semakin bertambah karena rasa…

"_Hei?_"

"Aww!"

Kini gadis bangsawan itu sudah kembali ke kesadarannya yang semula saat merasakan tarikan di pipi kanannya.

Rupanya Byakuya mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Kau…Apa-apaan sih? Kau mencubitku tanpa belas kasih, sakit tahu!"

Byakuya hanya diam tanpa memberikan respon dan hanya melihat Rukia yang mengelus-elus pipinya yang kesakitan.

"Jangan diam saja, paling tidak kau bisa minta maa—…"

Rukia merasakan kelembutan yang menyentuh pipi kanannya dan hangatnya napas yang berhembus di belakang telinganya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku saat mengetahui kelembutan yang menyapu pipinya adalah bibir—ya, bibir Byakuya yang kini tertempel sempurna di wajah Rukia!

"Bya—…" Rukia berusaha melawan namun, tangan Byakuya malah semakin menahan wajah Rukia agar tetap tertempel di bibirnya. Dan saat itu juga Rukia mendengar Byakuya berbisik…

"_Biarkan sebentar lagi. Aku akan…menghilangkan rasa sakit itu…dari dirimu_."

* * *

><p><span>Glossary :<span>

_Tatami_ : Lantai kayu yang biasanya dikenakan pada rumah tradisional Jepang.

_Shoji_ : Sejenis kertas buram yang biasanya digunakan untuk melapisi pintu/jendela pada rumah dengan arsitektur Jepang kuno.

_Niisama_ : Kakak (laki-laki)

_Neesan_ : Kakak (perempuan)

_Shikakusho_ : Atasan baju (umumnya dipakai laki-laki)

_Hakama_ : Celana yang sangat lebar

_Haori_ : Jubah

**Chariot330** : Yeeiii...Akhirnya berhasil juga saya update cerita ini setelah sekian lama~ Di chapter ini event ByaRukinya emang kurang (gomen!) tetapi, di chapter selanjutnya akan banyak event ByaRuki-nya. *SPOILER* di cerita ini akan ada Tiga Kisah (Ichiban Monogatari = awal, Niban Monogatari= tengah, Sanban Monogatari=akhir). Saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau sekiranya cara penulisan saya di chapter ini masih sangat berantakan dan susah dipahami. Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter selanjutnya! *semangat membara* Dan saya benar-benar berterimakasih atas apresiasi reader/author semua pada chapter kemarin. Saya benar-benar terharu karena ada yang bersedia untuk mereview cerita saya~*nangis*Dan yang sangat saya harapkan dari reader/author semua adalah masukan-masukan anda semua! Jadi, saya mohon **REVIEW**-nya~

Balesan Review yang gak Log in :

Reita : Iya, jarang banget yang bikin fic ByaRuki. Tetapi, di fandom englishnya ByaRuki jumlahnya lebih banyak dari ByaHisa looh (kok bangga?). Terimakasih sudah direview. Saya tunggu review selanjutnya.

hyuugahyuuga : Salam kenal juga...Aduh malu nih saya dipanggil 'senpai'. Kan saya belum sehebat itu *nangis*. Iya, Byakuya namanya emang berarti Malam Putih (sumber : wikipedia) dan 100! Anda benar sekali. Rukia di fic ini berperan sebagai bangsawan~ Sudah saya update niih. Ditunggu lagi ya review selanjutnya~

joshua-sama : *garuk garuk* duh, jadi malu dipuji...tapi makasih pujiannya! Soal Byakuya yang jadi polos itu bakal di bahas di akhir Ichiban Monogatari. Jadi tetep ikutin ceritanya ya! Saya tunggu loh review selanjutnya~ Makasih dah direview~

BlackJack : Sudah diupdate~ Mudah-mudahan rasa penasarannya belum ilang (lho?) jadi masih mau nerusin baca fic ini n tetap setia mereview! *digampar BJ* Terimakasih sudah review. Review lagi ya~

Dark Karlheinz : Sudah saya update. Review lagi ya~

aikawafan : *garuk garuk lagi* Duh, saya malu kalo dipuji terus *hoek*. Hahaha...iya, jepang emang punya mitologi kuno yang bagus-bagus. Lol. Di Bleach ya...Byakuya yang macam gini bakalan gak laku (lho?) tapi di ceritaku Byakuya yang kayak gini yang harus laku (apasih?). Lupakan kegaje-an saya. Review lagi ya~ Terimakasih sudah review~

pierre : Terimakasih. Review lagi ya~

Voidy : Lol. Gak usah kipas-kipas nee. Kan **fic ini emang spesial saya persembahkan untuk Voidy-neesan**! (Walau emang gak bagus2 banget sih ide ceritanya) Eh, ada frase yang gak pas? *shock-pundung* Maaf nee...Hiksu, saya emang masih gak pinter ngolah kata-kata. Bisa nee bantu? Saya mau mengasah kembali kemampuan menulis saya setelah hiatus panjang ini, nee. Oke, cukup ngeluh-kesah(?)nya...Terimakasih nee atas kritiknya. OwO/ Review lagi ya nee~

Chan : Sudah diupdate. Review lagi ya~


End file.
